


Could be worse

by BlueCoral



Series: HideKane Week 2017 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hidekane Week 2017, I'm bringing back oneshot!kaneki!, It is, M/M, Might be OOC, Oneshot!Kaneki, day 3-sugar, no, postman!hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral
Summary: Someone just need to get into his nerve on this very exquisite day.





	Could be worse

Those days when Kaneki was new and unfamiliar with the neighbourhood, he never really get to spend an enjoyable morning. Every single day. It was such a curse that he always got all the early classes for four years straight in his university, leaving the evening at peace but bothered him all the same. The thing was, Kaneki wasn’t one early bird. Though, he wouldn’t say himself a night owl either. It just that his mood was…far worse in the morning than the latter.

He often left his home messy, be it in rush to the university because somehow he overslept himself although he set up an alarm, or when it was weekend. Kaneki could barely remember the last time he cleaned up the pile of clothes at the corner of his room, nor did he remember if he ever wiped off his ceiling. The gray surface now seemed grayer than it was before, spotting black dots here and there, which he wondered why because wasn’t it painted that colour?

Anyway.

So, it was only by the end of his 24-year-old life did Kaneki managed to see the sun bloomed in its ray, softly enlightening the world with its warmth and light as he made himself homey on his bed. There’s barely noises disturbing his ears, the man realized, and wasn’t that subtle sound of people talking some blocks around? Ah. The delicate of a calm and beautiful morning made him snugged deeper into his bed, comforter wrapped around him in just the right heat. The way the curtain waved over his opened window, with the wind breezed in plied a comfortable feeling in Kaneki, where he had a hard time to keep his eyes opened and…

*-*

Ding dong!

At the sudden bustle, Kaneki awoken with a sharp jerk, eyes susceptible to the clear sky. A whirling sensation drowned him in as his head spun instantly by the brightness which flooded his view at the same moment, and he groaned. The irregular symptom of a disturbed sleeper caused him to curl in until his forehead touched his knee, because his stomach felt unwell and he didn’t like it at all. His shoulders tensed up at the urge to puke, but Kaneki refused to leave his bed at any moment so he clamped his mouth tightly, although it worsened his situation.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

He let a few seconds passed before he let out a longer breath, body a bit relax and the need to throw up whatever remained in his digestion system vanished. Kaneki frowned. So there’s a downside to sleeping in.

Ding dong!

The bell ringing had his attention. He remembered it from an earlier minute, in which the chime dared to inconveniently alerted him from his nap and and brought him pain upon waking up. Kaneki laid still on his side, allowing a wasted moment to pass by, wishing whoever at the end of the door would get the message and go away.

But someone just need to get into his nerve on this very exquisite day.

Ding dong!

Ding dong!

Ding dong!

Ding-

“Fine!” 

Kaneki shoved his comforter and sat right away, an action he regretted at once as his barf swum back into his throat. He cupped his hand over his mouth, fighting off the vomit from hurling out. Not the bed, he told himself, anything but the bed had to be stained with the foul gag. 

Ding dong!

As Kaneki finally pulled himself out of his amenity, one hand pressed on the lower half of his face, he stumbled across something on the ground that tucked his one feet, resulting in him failing to balance himself and grabbed by the gravity. He fell down, face first. A loud wince emitted from the suffering man as he lift a hand to the burning part of his face; mainly his forehead and nose. God. His nose. The throbbing pain on his one nostril fabricated another agonizing sound from the back of his throat. Kaneki rose up from the floor, cursing the overflowing comforter which pooled at the edge of his bed like a short waterfall.

Ding dong!

“Ah, fuck.” He couldn’t get this annoying guest. An hour might had elapsed by the time he got the door, and if by then-

Ding dong!

Tsk.

“Yes. I’m here. Just shut up already!” Kaneki growled out. Puke forgotten, he glanced shortly around his room. It was a big mess, desk covered by papers for who know what, stationery scattered everywhere available in the space and- Kaneki needed to consider the option to move away because this litter-filled room might be occupied by filthy living things and he wouldn’t know it at all.

The bell abuser stopped for good, probably waiting in front of his house but Kaneki hoped for the sake of saving what scraped after his anguishing morning the visitor decided to give up and step out of his life forever. His mind unclouded from the nuisance that was both his poignant house and the persistent stranger, and Kaneki heaved a tired sigh, for he didn’t sign an ugly starter for his what could be predicted as disastrous day now. 

He stood up, trudged unwillingly to the living room to greet the criminal blamed for threatening his health. Kaneki twisted the door without peeking for the intruder first, and he was welcomed by another level of brightness as Kaneki squinted his eyes at the glaring sun and a new radiator of intensified light.

Took him a little bit time to adjust, but when he did, a surge of indignation crashed Kaneki in a massive tsunami fit. A blonde man poised at the frame of his door, smiled a hundred watt smile and fuck Kaneki was irritated and he itched to close the door. Being a civilized person he was however, Kaneki picked up his dusty patience and be adequate to the man, who he realized was wearing the uniform of a postman.

“Be quick and get lost,” Kaneki scowled to the blonde postman when a pause dropped in between them. His hand gripped firmer on the door’s handle.

Slowly the man’s expression changed, but it wasn’t one showing fear for Kaneki’s dagger. Instead Kaneki found something else there, a sympathetic emotion, concern if he could say it that, pointed at none other than the aggravated guy himself.

“Dude…are you okay?” Creases formed on the postman’s forehead as his eyebrows knitted. His words were said in a careful tone, like he was talking to a child, like Kaneki needed to be cared at the moment and it’s pissing him off that this guy was stalling the time.

“Who care? Go on with your business.” He lifted up his palm, meaning to get his parcel or letter or whatever it was and be done with it. Rather than complying a dear receiver’s request, a few sheet of tissues were laid onto his palm instead.

“Excuse me?” Kaneki frowned. He lifted his eyes to the man. It’s a mocking. He was sure of it. The postman was mocking him for never being home this whole time although that was none of his business-

“You’re bleeding! You can’t expect me to let that aside. It’s disturbing. And worrying. What did you do this early morning anyway?”

Kaneki grunted under his breath. He didn’t want to believe the guy just in case if he was putting a prank on him but then Kaneki pressed the tissue over his ached nose and the white surface of the tissue instantly stained with red liquid. Oh. He wiped them all off his face, all while staring at the one to be blamed for his injury.

The postman, at least, had the shame to dart his eyes away, although the feint blush on his cheeks made Kaneki doubted if their mind was on the same page. Bigger chance it was not, but Kaneki ought to get this man out of his day as soon as possible.

“Anything else you want to trouble me with?” He asked, now crossing his arms over his chest and leaned his side against the frame of his door. His eyes were cold, far from showing enthusiasm, and still bitter for what fate had arranged for him.

“Ah, yes!”

The postman though, was emitting sparkling trail as he hummed while fishing out some letters from his sling bag. When he finished, he turned to Kaneki with a smile, blinding him by every inch of his being that Kaneki closed his eyes, opened them back and was stupidly annoyed at the situation.

“Letters. You got some sweet deals there, man. Made me excited to be handed out my own offers.” His voice was laced with excitement, raising up a notch in a way it amused Kaneki.

“And sorry,” the guy said suddenly. Kaneki raised a brow. He continued. “Well, had the feeling that I caused shits for you.” He ended his words with a small chuckle lagged behind. 

It was guilt Kaneki sensed, but he didn’t see the same emotion evoked on his face. Which got him thinking; “must be tough being a postman.”

There’s nothing more Kaneki looked up to in a person’s value than their respect of people’s boundary. His annoyance cooled down a little, and he sent a small smile to the postman, which got him a gasp.

"Thanks for your service."

At the blonde male’s shocked face, Kaneki didn’t bother to ask why. He finally could get this burden out of his nerve that after snatching the letters from the stock-stilled postman, he didn’t wait for a long time to close the door.


End file.
